Question: Christopher did 59 more jumping jacks than Michael in the evening. Michael did 3 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Christopher do?
Michael did 3 jumping jacks, and Christopher did 59 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $3 + 59$ jumping jacks. He did $3 + 59 = 62$ jumping jacks.